warcraft_fairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Kagura Mikazuchi
Kagura Mikazuchi is an S-Class Knight of the Rebel Alliance and the love interest/future mate of Rogue Cheney. Profile and Stats Name: Kagura Mikazuchi Alias: White Ribbon Age: 19-20 Race: Human Gender: Female Height: 168 cm (5'6") Weight: 51 kg (112.4 lbs.) Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color: Dark Purple Occupation: S-Class Knight Affiliation: Rebel Alliance Status: Alive Family: Unnamed Parents (deceased), Simon Mikazuchi (Older Brother; deceased) Love Interest (s): Allies: Enemies: Class: Skills: Weapons: Archenemy First Appearance: Voice Actor: Jenny Ledel Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': Small Town level | Town level *'Speed': Hypersonic | Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Class TJ | Class TJ *'Durability': Small Town level | Small Town level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Several Hundred Meters *'Intelligence': Above Normal Key: Sheathed Archenemy | Unsheathed Archenemy Appearance Kagura is a young, slim, large-busted woman, with fair skin, hazel eyes and long, straight dark purple hair that falls to the middle of her back. It is cut in the traditional Japanese "princess style". Her purple member stamp is located on the middle of her right upper arm. Kagura wears an elaborate white blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, Kagura wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of white knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt. Kagura also wears a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow, pointing straight up. Personality Kagura gives off a very calm and relaxed air, and typically shows an aloof and stoic demeanor. Her expression is almost always blank. She is also not very talkative. Despite this, however, she is still polite in returning her opponents' greetings, does not take anyone's bets lightly and dislikes casual bets, showing that she has a strong sense of honor and pride. Though appearing certain in her abilities, Kagura does not gloat or boast of them, choosing to give off a hard air of confidence in the face of battle. When often told by her lack of luck by her opponents, Kagura replied that she doesn't rely on such things, as she makes her own choices. Kagura doesn't feel any joy or pleasure from winning. She does not smile upon her win in battle, rather; she maintains her emotionless face and walks away, only stopping to remind her opponent of the bet they made, showing she is not one to patronize her enemy, nor one to celebrate in the face of victory. She has a leadership spirit, though it is arguably hindered upon being faced with elements of her past. In spite of her outward calm, she is prone to react rather passionately about threats to those few she deeply cares about such as Rogue and Frosch, and later on, Erza Scarlet. She even places her friends and guildmates over her own pride. Kagura harbors a scathing hatred for Jellal Fernandes for having killed her brother, Simon, and wishes to kill him with her own hands. It is for that sole reason that she keeps her sword, Archenemy, sealed. The mere sight of Jellal is enough to make Kagura physically sick, and even something as simple as mentioning his name sends her into a rage, but has gotten over it as time goes on. After overhearing Millianna's conversation and discovering what really happened, her hatred for Jellal begins to lessen and eventually accepts him as a friend over time, although it still seems to trouble her somewhat. History Plot Powers and Abilities Gravity Change: A form of Magic which allows Kagura to manipulate the gravity affecting her target, which can either be herself or the enemy. While making only a marginal use of it during her battle with Yukino Agria, merely employing it to cancel out the effects of this very same Magic used against her by one of Yukino's Celestial Spirits, Libra, it can be assumed that Kagura is highly adept at Gravity Change, having been the one responsible for teaching it to Risley Law, someone employing it proficiently as her main Magic, at some point in the past. Master Swordswoman Specialist: Kagura employs swordsmanship as the main element of her fighting style, resolving to use her Magic only when forced to. Kagura utilizes a unique swordplay, seeing as to perform her attacks, she doesn't even have to unsheathe her blade as she employs the Style of the Undrawn Long Sword, which allows her to slash enemies with a still sheathed weapon, something which amazed even a seasoned swordswoman such as Erza Scarlet. She could cut down in pieces a gigantic beast such as the Celestial Spirit Ophiuchus in mere seconds, and subsequently defeat its summoner Yukino without actually leaving visible wounds on her. To perform her attacks, Kagura is shown wielding her blade's sheath with the left hand and resting her right hand in correspondence to the weapon's pommel. The Mermaid Heel Mage seems to rely on this peculiar fighting style in order not to draw the known sword in her possession, Archenemy, whose unsheathing, according to Millianna, could cause a cataclysm. This form of combat allows her to not only engage other sword-wielding fighters in fast exchange of slashes (proving herself a match for Erza), but also to inflict blunt attacks on foes with her sheath. *'Slashing Form': Kagura lunges at her opponent with her sword prepared to strike and slashes at a very high speed. This pose increases Kagura's slashing power, allowing her to cut through Erza's Adamantine Armor, which has been capable of blocking a blast from Jupiter. *'Strong Form': Kagura adapts a stabbing stance while coming at the target. This pose increases the impact power of her sword. The force of the impact is strong enough to destroy the ground. *'Flying Form': Kagura, in a fast motion, cuts down all objects in her vicinity by leaping into the air. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While commonly relying on swordsmanship, Kagura can also employ unarmed attack when given the right chance. She seems to favor the use of kicks, kicking Minerva in the face while the latter was busy assaulting Erza during their three-way confrontation and later a downed Erza during their duel, but was also shown resorting to headbutt Erza while the two of them had their swords crossed. Enhanced Speed: Kagura has proven herself to be quite quick on her feet. She was shown able to evade the combined assault of the two creatures composing the Celestial Spirit Pisces by jumping, subsequently managing to do the same a second time after nullifying the added gravity Libra had subjected her to; showing that she also possess remarkable speed in the use of her Magic. During her battle with Erza and Minerva, she crossed the several meters separating her from the latter in an instant (something remarked on even by Erza), and her confrontation with the former proved her slicing ability to be fast as (if not faster than) that granted Erza by her Flight Armor. Enhanced Strength: Kagura's physical power is great enough to clash equally with Erza Scarlet. An enraged kick was enough to send the latter flying tens of meters away from the Mermaid Heel's Mage, and after unsheathing her blade, Kagura was shown capable of causing wide-scale destruction in just the wake of her swings. Immense Durability: Kagura has displayed a high level of resistance to physical damage, enduring attacks from both Erza and Minerva (and even managing to regain her balance after a fall which left the former, who had kicked her down and subsequently fallen herself, off her feet) without seeming injuries, and ultimately suffering the latter's extremely destructive Yagdo Rigora spell with only slight damage. Keen Intellect: Immense Magic Power: As the strongest Mage of Mermaid Heel, Kagura has tremendous levels of Magic Power; it could be felt throughout the entirety of Crocus, all the way to the stadium, as noted by Chapati Lola and Yajima. When exerted, her Magic Power is blue in color. Equipment Archenemy: Kagura wields "The Blade of Resentment", Archenemy, to use her Style of the Undrawn Long Sword. The sword is strong enough to cut Ophiuchus into four pieces while still sheathed as well as to defeat Yukino Agria, despite the sword not being drawn from it's sheath. According to Erza, once Kagura pulls out the sword, it would cause a cataclysm. Relationships Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Mikazuchi Clan Category:S-Class Knights Category:Rebel Alliance Members